King Dedede
"HAND ME ANOTHER BAG OF DEM CHIPS!" ~ King Dedede'' '''King Dedede is one of the minor villains but one of the many characters on LuigiFan00001's channel. He first appeared in the first season of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island, and then returned in the third season, only to have been eliminated in episode 21 since he was never supposed to come back. However, aside from Total Stuffed Fluffed Island, Dedede had himself some minor roles in other videos. Though even though he's not as evil as other villains, he still holds a bit of a grudge against his rival, Kirby. Appearance King Dedede appears to be a fat blue penguin with his royal red clothing with a peace sign emblem on the back. He also appears to don some yellow mittens, and often seen carrying around his trusty mallet at times. Personality Dedede, while exhibiting qualities of villainy, isn't as evil as some of the antagonists, such as Dr. Zomboss, Bowser, and Shrek. He is more or less of a lazy kind of villain, not causing any harm and more or less minding his own business (such as being lazy). His more heroic traits come from supporting Kirby in Go Shrek or Go Spirits video, fighting against Shrek and giving Kirby a hug after Kirby defeated the ogre. Dedede also is shown to be a prankster, laughing at Diddy and Donkey Kong when he impersonated King K. Rool. The real King of Kremlings clobbered Dedede as the King of Dream Land was too busy laughing. Episode Appearances *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Seasons 1 and 3 *Kirby's Adventure *The Stupid Misadventures of King K. Rool: The Smash Tourney *Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting *Super Plush Mario: Pac-Man for Smash *AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special *King K Rool's SMASHING KREVENGE *KRUSHING THE KOMPETITION | Misadventures of King K Rool *Go Shrek or Go Spirits | A Super Smash Bros Ultimate Special *Kracko's Double Trouble! *The Stupid Misadventures of King K Rool: Rise of Ridley Quotes "I WANT SOMETHING TASTY!!" "Aw come now, two psychic types trying to defeat little ol' me? Well that ain't gonna happen while I got this little baby here. I was plannin' on saving for a big battle against Bowser, but no! Since y'all eliminated me, that ain't gonna happen! And now... now it's time for me to put on a real show!" "Aw come now, is that really called for!? Forget it! I could still crush you if I wanted to!" "... Pay no attention to the penguin who's piloting the tank." "Hahaha! Yeah, that's Meta Knight alright everybody! That's my knight!" "I'm feeling something, my Waddle Dees... I'm feeling the worst type of feeling throughout my entire body! ... I'M BORED!!!" "Goodbye Dreamland, and hello DK Isle! Time to prove to you why I'm the king of clobberin'!" "Oh yeah! And y'all are comin' with me too!" "You mean to say that giant crocodile fella is actually a villain!? Huh, I thought he was someone's fanfiction." "Wait a second, where's... King K Rool...?" ''"I thought I was the super star warrior!" -'''Referencing Kirby: Right Back at ya! "Hand me another bag of dem chips." Trivia *His personality is based off of the English dub of the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime. *King Dedede fighting off Shrek as well as giving Kirby a hug in the end is a nod to the anime as well. *In Go Shrek or Go Spirits, he is voiced by Steven Rose. Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Bosses Category:Silly Characters Category:Gluttons Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Neutral Category:Kirby Plush Characters Category:Clockwork Soldiers Category:Fat Characters Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Temporarily Good Category:Temporarily Bad Category:Super Smash Bros Plush Category:Air Elementals